Various types of multiple link conveyors are known and in general include a link structure pivotally connected to like links by pivot pins to permit curved conveyor motion about the axis of the pins. Sideflexing conveyors are also known for curved conveyor movement in the plane of the conveying surface. In one known version of a sideflexing conveyor the links are interconnected by pivot pins which pass through enlarged openings in an associated link to allow relative angular movement of adjacent links in the plane of the conveying surface. In multiple link conveyors of known construction, the links are manufactured of metal or plastic by appropriate manufacturing techniques. Plastic links are often molded to form modular elements which are then interconnected, while metal links are often stamped and formed by well known metal working techniques to provide an intended link structure.